


snakes

by rainbeep



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Threats of Violence, blood and injury in passing, she only hits him once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeep/pseuds/rainbeep
Summary: She’d broken his nose, he knew. But he’d broken her trust, and he wasn’t sure if it would even heal at all. / speeddemon based off of a prompt: regret.





	snakes

Damian didn’t regret much, and he _never_ verbally admitted regretting to anything. But he wondered, this time around, if maybe gritting his teeth and grinding his feet into the ground wasn’t the _right_ thing to do.

\-- He never _said_ being stubborn was _right_ , either. He just _was_ , and he’d gotten in trouble more than once with his antics. But this was probably - well, this would _definitely_ be one of the few times it had come back to bite him so _hastily_.

She had moved before he’d noticed, and he heard the _crunch_ before he even registered what she’d done. His hand flew up to cover his nose, the ache that began to grow, blood dripping onto his palm.

“Don’t you -” she was heaving now, panic and fear at what she’d done on the surface. But below that he could see her anger, the fury that tightened her shoulders and the fist she’d swung, eyes swimming with tears. “Don’t you _ever_ call me weak. I might be stupid, ignorant - clueless - _untrained_ ,” she spat, fist jittering. He took a step back to avoid any second blow she might have been thinking of, eyes locked on hers despite the want to screw them shut. 

“I’m _not_ weak. I can break you _just like that_ ,” she said, her voice raising to a shout. He heard other members of their team start to head over, to cut off the fight before it started, like it had _so often_ happened between them. “I'm _not_ weak. You can find all the issues with me you want, _brat,_ but i’m not the one weighing down the team by being _insufferable -”_

 _“_ Irey.” It was Mar’i’s voice, and he watched the Tameranian start to pull her back. He wiped at his face, grimacing at the blood on his hand, on his lip, at the feeling of his face being _wrong_. She’d broken his nose, he knew.

“- an _insufferable, cocky_ brat. I hope that heals _crooked_ ,” she spat, her voice carrying, struggling as Mar’i yanked her from the confrontation. “So everyone can see how weak _you_ are.”

“I’m gonna call your dad, Irey,” Mar’i said, floating the girl off the floor as she hurled insults, tears streaming down her face. “And then i’m going to call Batman, and you can explain to both of them why you just broke _Robin’s_ nose. Robin - go to the med bay. I'll send Jai in a few.”

A pit coiled in his stomach, and the feeling alarmed him, like snakes curling into a newfound home. And he wondered if this was what true _weakness_ was, feeling regret and knowing an apology wouldn’t make a difference. She’d broken his nose, he knew. But he’d broken her trust, and he wasn’t sure if it would even heal at all.


End file.
